


illegal

by nigiyakapepper



Category: Cardfight!! Vanguard
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-17
Updated: 2014-05-17
Packaged: 2018-01-25 10:23:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1645274
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nigiyakapepper/pseuds/nigiyakapepper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aichi wears a v-neck shirt. Kai discovers how much he likes that</p>
            </blockquote>





	illegal

**Author's Note:**

> i cant write porn to save my life, but dang [this outfit](http://cardfight.wikia.com/wiki/File:CVM_Neon_Messiah-Poster.png)

“Collarbones,” Kai says.

“Hm?”

“Collarbones.”

Curious, Miwa follows Kai’s absent gaze and sees Aichi helping Kamui cool some watermelons with the garden hose, laughing at something the younger boy said.

“O…kay,” Miwa says carefully, mildly concerned but mostly amused.

They are staying at a quaint resort-inn owned by one of Nitta’s more affluent friends for intensive Vanguard training. The day had been long and they’ve played enough fights to last an entire season. The late afternoon sunset brings respite from the summer heat, and Aichi and his friends are resting before dinner.

“They’re right…there,” Kai mouths over his open bottle of Calpis, talking mostly to himself.

“What, haven’t you seen them before?” Miwa asks to humor him, sitting beside him and breaking off an ice bar from the twin popsicles he held.

“Not like that,” Kai answers and gives his ice bar a lick.

Miwa doesn’t get it at first, but as they both watch Aichi, he does.

The boy is wearing a white, open shirt with short sleeves that pleasantly features the modest shape of his arms, and a dark violet undershirt that not only complements the blue of his eyes and hair but contrasts deliciously with the milky white of his skin. The piece de resistance is the v-shaped neckline dipped just so, drawing the viewer’s gaze upward to the gentle jut of his collarbones and the smooth expanse of his neck.

Erotic, simply put.

Miwa swallows. “I think I get what you mean.”

Kai shoots him a look and the blond laughs, raising his arms in a gesture of surrender. “Don’t worry, he’s all yours. My tastes are different from yours. Your tastes are—“

There’s a yelp. Kamui has playfully sprayed Aichi with the garden hose. The older boy is drenched and laughing, the thin cotton of the undershirt sheened peach and the pinks of his nipples pert and peeking.

Kai and Miwa inhale simultaneously.

“—illegal,” Kai breathes, feeling heat pool deep within his belly.

Miwa emits a hearty ‘hah!’ before “Easy there, buddy. Your popsicle’s up and dripping.”

Kai whips about, all too ready to throw his best friend more than an angry glare but Miwa jogs back into the house, laughing still.

Aichi watches them from across the yard, absently plucking at his wet shirt. Kamui’s already brought in the watermelons to slice, and he and Naoki have stayed behind to deflate and fold the plastic pool.

The redhead follows Aichi’s wistful gaze and smirks.

“Kai’s been starin’ at you all afternoon. I thought he was going to will your clothes off with his eyes.”

Aichi blushes right to his ears. “Naoki-kun! That’s embarrassing!” he hisses.

Naoki laughs, raspy and warm. “Not as much as the face you were making while he was eatin’ that ice bar.”

Aichi gives him such an open look it’s hard not to want to tease him. “What kind of face was I making?”

Naoki pantomimes the unveiling for a masterpiece, or a billboard, hands parting like curtains. “’I wanna bang him’ comin’ to movie theaters near you.”

“ _Naoki-kun!_ ”

“Surprised you weren’t all over each other during the camp, but I guess that goes to show how important Vanguard is to both of you.”

He could practically feel the heat radiating off Aichi’s cheeks. The boy has the smallest of petulant pouts as if to say ‘please stop talking’, but otherwise doesn’t dispute Naoki’s claims.

He winks at that, and slips something into Aichi’s lax fist. “We’ll cover for you when you sleep in tomorrow.”

“We?” Aichi repeats in confusion before looking down to see a box of condoms. Extra thin. He hides his face in his hands and Naoki hears a muffled, “Why am I friends with you…”

He laughs and claps his friend on the shoulder, heading back into the inn to partake of chilled watermelon. “Go get ‘em, tiger! Rawr!” he hoots loud enough for Kai to hear and raise an eyebrow at. From the kitchen, Miwa laughs as well, and Aichi groans.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*

 

“Who knew…”

A kiss between his shoulder and neck.

“…you could be…”

A kiss to his chest and stomach.

“…so  sexy.”

A kiss to his navel, hovering above heated skin.

“’M not…” Aichi breathes, squirming under Kai, moving to meet his lips, rising to meet his touch.

He feels a small puff of air like a laugh against his belly, before Kai settles atop Aichi’s stomach, hands folded under his chin.

“Kai-kun,” he whines, needy and half hard.

There is a soft smile on Kai’s face, kind and gentle, as if he knows something about Aichi the boy himself doesn’t. But the smile itself is for Aichi alone to see.

“You are,” he says sincerely. And Aichi colors and stills.

A beat.

“How?” he asks quietly, a shade coy, a shade curious. Kai’s smile grows, losing its gentle edge and morphing into something mischievous. He crawls back up to meet Aichi’s lips in noisy, open-mouthed kisses. Then he sits on him, considering his query with a ridiculously serious expression Aichi can’t bring himself to giggle at.

“Here,” Kai says, and follows the lines of his collarbones with light fingertips. Aichi’s breath hitches in his throat. “And this,” he adds, snapping the waistband of Aichi’s underwear. “What the hell,” he deadpans. “Were you seriously testing my patience.”

Aichi’s wearing a pair of black briefs, a fact the wearer himself seems to have forgotten for a moment before he laughs, surprised and open.

“Emi and mom pulled a prank before we had to leave for the trip,” Aichi explains, looking down at Kai’s idling hands. “They told me all my regular underwear was in the wash so I was stuck with these.”

Kai’s eyebrows rise, before a laugh escapes his throat as well. He tries to hide it in the crook of his arm and fails. He rolls onto his side, shoulders shaking and Aichi watches him, bemused.

“I have to thank your mom then,” he says, calming down and peppering Aichi’s neck with kisses, gently sucking and biting the creamy skin, already stained with patches of mauve and red. Aichi presses against him with a lovely hum and Kai follows his lead as the boy eases him onto his back and straddles him. “They look good on you, but only wear them for me.”

Aichi grinds against him and Kai gasps. “Will I leave them on or off?”

“On, please,” Kai grinds back from beneath him and Aichi makes a noise. “They look better peeking from your jeans.”

Aichi looks genuinely happy at that. “You noticed! I thought you’d like it. Black undies.”

Kai’s brows rise again. “You were at it all day. V-neck shirt, your underwear— _hnn_. Listen to when people are talking.”

“I always listen to you,” Aichi says softly, having taken Kai’s cock out from his own (more modest, white) underwear, and pumps him slowly. “You were doing it too, with the ice cream.”

“Was I?” Kai asks. He means to sound sly, but it comes out as a whispered plea. “What was I doing? Show me.”

Aichi hums and moves lower, wrapping his lips around Kai’s dick. His tongue paints long strips along the underside before returning to the head in short, circular flicks. He dips into the slit and sucks, then takes him whole. Kai breaths deep through his nose, hand moving to tangle itself in Aichi’s hair, because it feels so good and Aichi’s so good at this—

“ _Fuck_ …hmmn…”

Aichi loves the sounds Kai makes. Small moans from within his throat, quiet gasps and hitches of breath. Noises only for Aichi to hear. They’re enough to make his own erection unbearable.

“Stop, stop. I’m close. I want to see you.”

Aichi lets go of Kai’s dick with a wet pop and shimmies out of his black briefs before settling atop him once more, taking both of them into his hands and stroking them.

“I must have been great with that popsicle,” Kai jokes and Aichi laughs, reaching past his head at the bottle of lube on the bedside table and spreading his legs of Kai to see.

Slowly, blushing bright pink to the tips of his ears, he opens himself—one, two, three fingers, shuddering and whimpering and crying out as Kai grips his cock for a moment to help him. And before it becomes too much, Aichi moves to sink down on Kai.

Kai makes a sound higher than his normal register, and Aichi almost comes undone.

“Please…move,” Aichi breathes and Kai’s hips jerk upwards, at the pace he knows drives Aichi wild. Slow at first. The room fills with the sound of squelching and sheets shifting. And then Aichi squeezes all around him.

“Faster, please…Kai-k— _nnn!_ ”

Kai shifts, so he’s sitting up and Aichi’s on his lap, the name on his lips broken down to delicious, disjointed sounds.

“Not too loud,” Kai whispers in his ear, biting the lobe and sending a shiver down Aichi’s overloaded spine. “Unless you want the guys to know we took up their offer?”

“N-no…”

Aichi bites his lip and buries his face in Kai’s neck, intent to consume him in deep breaths, hands in a death grip on his shoulders as he comes, rigid and shuddering. Kai follows, the tightness and clenching of Aichi around him prompting release. Aichi holds him as he comes down from his high, pulse helplessly fast. And they breathe in each other for a while.

The hot summer air cools their overheated skins. They roll off each other, a sticky, boneless, smelling of sweat, sex and the laundry detergent of a foreign bedroom. They are silent save for slowing breaths, and Kai feels himself drifting off to sleep.

Aichi moves first, snuggling up to him and planting a quick kiss to his chin. Kai doesn’t open his eyes, but scoops Aichi in his arms and buries his nose in his hair.

“Don’t wear shirt…you’ve got things…neck. Hickeys,” Kai mumbles, too tired to think.

Aichi smiles, feeling very loved, and falls asleep beside him.

 

*･゜ﾟ･*

 

The next day, Aichi’s back to wearing the lavender turtleneck he’s very fond of. They’re still in the middle of summer, and true enough, no one asks why.

**END**


End file.
